LoveInAHopelessPlace
by HagridsBloodyChicken
Summary: Vivian Dolohov is the green eyed daughter of a Death Eater and has been best friends with Draco Malfoy for longer than she can remember. But what happens if they unexpectedly fall in love? What will be Vivians and Dracos fate? Will their relationship last? Read to find out!
1. TheLetter

I had been checking the post every day for the past three weeks. I was expecting a letter, but not just any letter. My Hogwarts Acceptance letter.

I had been dreaming of going to Hogwarts ever since my mother had told me of it. She attended Hogwarts, but was tragically killed by Lord Voldemort after giving him false information about James and Lily Potter.

She knew they had just had a baby, but she was close friends with Severus Snape and also hated James.

Mainly she hated James because he stole Lily from Severus. But regardless, Severus was still deeply in love with Lily and my mother wanted nothing more than for Severus to be happy. So she needed Lily alive.

So instead of telling Voldemort the truth, she told him that the Potters were traveling and the baby hadn't been born yet. But Voldemort saw through it and killed her.

Fast forward to now.

I heard people talking but wasn't sure who it was.

I gathered my courage and pushed a piece of black hair behind my ear.

"Father! It came!" I exclaimed as I burst through the door

"What? What came?" He asked

"My letter! It came!" I screeched

"What letter?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

As he asked that, Narcissa Malfoy strode in.

"Now Antonin, don't be silly. Her Hogwarts letter came."

I nodded excitedly, in response my father just rolled his eyes.

"Draco got his letter today as well." Narcissa spoke

"Is he here? Draco?" I glanced around the room.

"Yes, hes outside" Narcissa answered

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran outside

Draco was in a tree at the edge of my property.

For some reason all the Death Eaters decided to come to our house.

I waved at Draco frantically, then ran towards him.

"Draco! It came! Look! My letter came!" I squealed in delight

"I doubt your father will let you go to hogwarts though." Draco said as he dropped out of the tree.

"Why's that? Are you going?" I asked

"Vivian, he probably wants you to go to

Durmstrang. You know, because they teach The Dark Arts. That's where my father wanted me to go." Draco stated.

I looked at my feet, he was right.

"Why aren't you going to durmstrang?" I asked

"Mum says it's too far away." Draco said as he kicked a pebble into the dirt path that served as a road.

"Oh. Well maybe we can convince my father to let me go to hogwarts." I suggested

"I doubt it." Draco said as he leaned against the tree.

"Oh don't be so negative!" I said sternly before taking his hand and pulling him into my fathers manor.

We marched into the dining room and stopped in front of Lucius and my father, still hand in hand. They didn't seem to notice our presence.

"Ahem!" I fake coughed

They turned to us and looked down on our short eleven year old bodies.

"Yes" Lucius asked smoothly.

I completely ignored him.

"Father. I wish to go to hogwarts. I don't want to go to durmstrang!" I declared

He just smiled down at me and patted my head.

"Good thing you are going to be attending Hogwarts then hmm?"

"I knew you'd say that but- wait what?" I stammered

"You're attending hogwarts with Draco."

I let go of Draco's hand and clapped excitedly

I grabbed Draco's shoulders.

"Did you hear that! We're going to hogwarts! TOGETHER!" I said as I shook him violently.

He just laughed at me nodded.

Narcissa got up from the table and knelt down to meet our eyes.

"You know what that means, don't you?" She asked with a sweet smile plastered on her face

"Um.. Diagon Alley?!" I asked

"That's right." Narcissa nodded

"Father, when do we go?" I asked looking up at him with wide eyes

"Erm.." he was thinking.

"Don't worry Antonin, I'll take both Draco and Vivian." Narcissa offered, knowing my father was a very busy wizard.

"Really?" I asked

"Of course!" Narcissa reassured me

"It going to be so much fun." Draco and I said in unison.


	2. DiagonAlley

Draco and I practically ran into Diagon with Lucius and Narcissa following us.

"What's first on our list?" Draco asked, squinting because of the summer sun, shining high in the sky.

"I don't know, but I want my wand and I want it now!" I exclaimed as I dashed off towards Ollivanders with Draco following close behind.

We calmed down and walked through the door and into the dimly lit shop.

"Whoa" I said quietly as we looked around the shop.

The walls were covered with wand boxes, not hundreds, more like thousands maybe even millions.

We were startled by an older gentlemen who I immediately recognized as Mr. Garrick Ollivander.

"Oh! Mr Malfoy, Ms Dolohov! How wonderful to meet you. I wondered when I'd be seeing you." He spoke happily

"The pleasure is ours" I said as I extended a hand for him to shake. He took it and shook it firmly.

He smiled and asked us a few questions that honestly had absolutely nothing to do with wands, but I knew what he was doing. He was testing our personalities to see what wand would choose us.

First he got Draco's wand.

"Perhaps a Dragon Heartsring core? After all, it is what's your fathers wand core is." He said as he pulled a long box off the shelf and handed it to Draco.

Draco turned it in his hand, staring blankly at it

"Well, give it a try!" Mr. Ollivander encouraged Draco

Draco nodded and flicked the wand, which resulted in a giant explosion of a glass vase, leaving the flowers inside striped with scorch marks.

Draco immediately handed the wand back to Mr. Ollivander as I giggled at his failure. He just stuck out his tounge with a sour look on his face.

"Maybe you'd be better off with a Unicorn Hair Core?" Ollivander states as he moved the ladder to the other side of the shelves and climbed up it to reach the highest shelf.

He handed Draco the wand and Draco once again gave it a flick, but this time was different. This time a Golden light shot out of the tip of the wand and danced around Draco.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems you've found you wand. Or should I say, you wand found you." Mr. Ollivander said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Now, for you Ms. Dolohov. Perhaps a Hazel Wood and Dragon Heartstring?" He muttered to himself

He pulled the a box from the shelf and climbed back down the ladder, then handed me the wand.

I swished it and a Silver light blasted out of the tip and swirled and swooped around my head, eventually making a halo around my head.

"Well there you are! The wand has chosen you!" Mr. Ollivander said happily as he patted my shoulder.

After Draco and I payed for our wands, we went to find Narcissa and Lucius so we could get the rest of our things. When we found them, theyb were talking to Fenrir Greyback, a fellow Death Eater. We didn't feel like sticking around any longer so we ran in the opposite direction and

Just walked the mysterious streets of Diagon Alley.


	3. TroubleAwaits

About an hour later, Draco and I came across Eeylops Owl Emporium, realizing it was the last thing on our list. The letters said we could bring a cat OR an owl OR a toad but Draco and I were set on owls. We strode into the shop and stood at the counter while we waited for assistance, I mean, after all we were only eleven.

"Oh! Hello! I didn't see ya there!" Eeylop said cheerfully

"Hi" I said sweetly

"You two interested in some owls?"

"Why else would we be here?" Draco blurted out

I jabbed him with my elbow

"Excuse him, it's been a long day." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Interested in any owls in particular?" Eeylop asked

"Yes. Your two very best ones please." I answered

"Sure thing! But I'll have to let you know, they're a bit more pricey" He said, scratching his head.

"That's alright." I said as I held up a bag full of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons.

Eeylops jaw dropped and I swear for a split second I saw drool.

"I'll be right back with your owls" Eeylop said as he scurried to the back of the shop

"Eeylop, these better be the best owls to fly the skies or my father will have this place shut down in no time!" Draco said loudly

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" Eeylop said as he put two cages down in the counter and awaited his payment.

We payed him and handed Draco his owl first,

"This one is Ulysses"

"And this here, is BlackWing"

"Thank you!" Draco said, in response Eeylop nodded

"Wicked!" I exclaimed as we walked out the door

When we got out of the shop, there was a not so pleasent surprise waiting for us.

"Where have you two been? What have you been doing? What made you think you could just run off like that?" Lucius hissed as he grabbed the back of Draco's neck and apparated away with him.

I tried to reach for him but I was scared of being splinched.

Narcissa places her hand on my shoulder and knelt down in front of me.

"Ready to go?" She asked

I nodded

When we got back to my fathers manor, I stopped her in front and f my bedroom door.

"Narcissa, please m-make sure Draco's okay? I don't like what Lucius does when he's mad at him." I was stuttering and shaking. There were tears in my eyes in the verge of spilling out. Narcissa hugged me tightly

"He will be okay.. he's tough. But I'll make sure he's okay." She said softly as she stroked my hair.

"But I have to go.. I'll see you later Vivian." She called as her slim figure pranced down the hall and disappeared.

I knew what was going to happen, Draco was going to come to my house tomorrow with bruises and cuts. Merlin, I hated Lucius. I would heal Draco of course, well Narcissa or I would. I just hoped Draco wasn't punished too badly.


	4. TheTrain

A few weeks later, it was time to go to Hogwarts. I had stayed at Draco's manor the night before.

Narcissa opened the door to Draco's room and shook Draco and I gently.

"You have to get ready. You don't want to miss the train" Narcissa said softly as she left the room

I shot up and rubbed my eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

I looked at the clock on the wall

"Seven in the morning." I muttered to myself

I looked over at Draco's bed and realized he was still sleeping

I grabbed a pillow off my bed and almost silently tiptoed to Draco's bed.

I then beat him with the pillow until he was awake

"Are you up now?" I asked. Draco just groaned in response.

Eventually, he got up. After eating breakfast and fighting over the bathroom, we were off to Kings Cross Station.

Once we got to Kings Cross, we stopped in between platforms 9 and 10. I looked at the wall in front of us.

"How do we get in?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face.

I pointed at the wall.

"There." I said confidently before gathering my things and running straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

I stepped onto platform 9 3/4 for the first time ever. Instead of muggles, there were wizards of all ages roaming about. Soon Draco and Narcissa joined me on the platform. Draco gaped at the sight of the train.

"You'd better get on the train now." Narcissa stated

"What? Why? The train doesn't leave until eleven." Draco whined. Merlin, he was such a mamas boy. But it was definitely nice to see that he cared about someone other than himself.

"Because, you'll want to get seats early. So you you don't have to sit with muggle-borns or half-bloods or even blood-traitors." Narcissa said as she handed Draco his Owl. Draco nodded and gave her a hug, as did I.

"I love you!" She called to Draco

He just rolled his eyes and waved to her as he got on the train. When we boarded the train, we went all the way to the back compartments, we didn't really want anybody to join us. We like being just us. I sat next to the window and Draco sat next to me.

Draco and I were talking when a few people joined our party.

Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. Pretty much Draco's henchmen. I rolled my eyes, the two of them took up the entire seat across from us. Then, a girl who looked as though she had been hit in the face with a brick showed up and sat next to Draco.

"Hi I'm Pansy Parkinson." She said sweetly.

"I'm Vivian Dolohov." I said as I extended my hand for her to shake. Instead she just stared at it and scowled. I put my hand back on my lap.

"I'm D-" Draco started

"I know who you are!" Pansy sqealed

"Well I've never heard about you. What happened to your face? It's all smushed." Draco asked

Pansy looked offended.

"Nothing happened to my face!" She squealed

"Pug face Parkinson!" Crabbe laughed

Draco, Crabbe, And Goyle all laughed at the poor girl.

"Guys it's not funny. Can't you see it's bothering her?" I asked sternly.

Pansy smiled at me and I nodded.

Just then, another boy came over and settled in the compartment next to us.

The boys continued to tease Pansy and I'd had enough. Draco acted so differently around his friends. It was terrible.

I moved seats so I could sit with the new boy. Draco looked at me with a look that almost said

"hey where are you going?" But he said nothing.

I approached the small boy and held out my hand.

"I'm Vivian Dolohov. You?" I introduced myself

"Blaise Zabini" He said as he smiled and shook my hand

"Mind if I sit?" I asked, flashing him a pearly white smile

"Of course" Blaise said, motioning to the seat across from him.

The entire way to Hogwarts we chatted, i never once thought about Draco. That is, until we changed into our robes.

"Why'd you move?" Draco asked me

"Because I wanted to." I replied dryly

Draco rolled his eyes.

After we were changed, we arrived at hogwarts and got off the train. I pranced down the steps of the train as fresh air hit my face. If I had been cooped up in that train any longer, I would've gone mad.

Just then, a giant man with an unruly beard and an enormous belly approached us as we all gathered in front of him. He held a pink umbrella.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" He called

A big, sad looking dog laid at the mans feet. I resisted the urge to pet it.

I looked past the man and my gaze immediately fell upon the lake that we had to cross in order to reach the giant castle. I took a deep shaky breath as I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

After the man explained what was going to happen, and that we should not rock the small rickety boats too much, you know, because of the giant squid thing, we were off to the castle.

Once I was on shore, I was beyond happy. The castle was even more amazing looking up close.

We were walked over a long stone bridge that led to gigantic oak double doors. One of them swung open and an older lady stepped out, her hair in an elegant bun, not a hair out of place. She was dressed in long, green robes with a standard witch hat placed upon her head.

"The firs' years Professor." The man said as he smiled down at the woman

"Thank you Rubeus. I'll take it from here." She spoke

Rubeus nodded and strolled back to his little hut by the forest.

The woman led us through the double doors and into a smaller room with another set of oak doors. I knew what was coming next, I only hoped I'd make it into slytherin.. sometimes I was too nice for my own good.


	5. TheSorting-Updated

The professor looked over the crowd of first years before speaking.

'The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

After she walked out of the small room, Pansy, Blaise and I started talking amongst ourselves.

Until we saw a small crowd gathering around Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and two smaller boys. One was short with messy black hair and green eyes, like mine. The other stood slightly taller and had bright red hair, freckles and beat up robes. A Weasley. Then I saw it. The scar. Harry. Freakin. Potter.

I honestly had a feeling Draco was about to make a fool of himself, but I let him do it anyway.

"So is it true then? What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle" Draco said as he pointed to the walking meat brains behind him.

"And I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." He sneered as if he was intimidating.

I giggled a little, and the Weasley boy snickered.

"Think my name is funny do you?" Draco asked

"No need to ask yours, red hair... and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He said snobbishly

I rolled my eyes as the ginger boy looked at his feet.

"You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrongs sort." Draco said as he held his hand out

"I can help you there" He said.

Harry pushed Draco's hand away

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said confidently. I knew he was going to be in Gryffindor... just like his mother, Lily. He had her eyes.

Professor McGongall came back into the room and thumped Draco on the head.

"We're ready for you now." She said as she opened the double doors and granted us passage into the great hall. I looked up above us and saw that the top of the castle had an enchanted ceiling, that made it look like the night sky. It was truly beautiful.

I used to have an enchanted ceiling at my Fathers house, but he made me get rid of it due to the fact that it reminded him too much of my mother. She was fascinated with astronomy.

After what seemed like ages of other people being sorted, Harry and his friend were sorted into Gryffindor, just as I thought. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, And of course Draco were all sorted into Slytherin. As they took their seats at the slytherin table, my name was called.

I sat on the stool and placed the hat on my head. It was having some trouble deciding where to put me.

"Oh yes.. very intelligent... but brave... also ambitious.. cunning... but caring.. it seems you fit in all houses.. but one stands out." The sorting hat spoke.

I crossed my fingers as the hat took a moment to place me.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted. I was relieved

I hopped off the stool and sat next to Draco who hugged me tightly. I don't even think he'd realized what he'd done when he did it. He pulled away and we both blushed at our closeness.

"Heh." Was all I managed to get out

I was so happy I'd made it into slytherin, I just hoped my father would be proud.


End file.
